Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose working tools in which a holder having a grind stone is rapidly rotated as a tool used for bore work of, for example, a crank journal bearing consisting of a combination of a cylinder block and a lower block, for finish of a hole formed by using a drill for attaining arbitrary dimensional accuracy or plane roughness, or for precision finish of the inside face of a cylinder.